


Karasuno Talking about ACNH

by lavendertears78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Crack?, Gen, Karasuno, No Plot/Plotless, Sort of? - Freeform, dumb boys talking about acnh, favorite acnh characters, just random acnh convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: "I don't understand why you won't let him on our island Kageyama! He has so much character!""No, he doesn't you idiot! He's just ugly.""So are you and you're allowed on our island!"Suga just wants to prove to Daichi that he can be a responsible vice-captain.
Relationships: Ships if you squint - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Karasuno Talking about ACNH

Sugawara looked around the gym satisfied. Everyone was practicing like they were supposed too and things were going smoothly. He knew he could watch the team while Daichi took Asahi to the nurse for a bloody nose. He was rather proud of himself and was about to go over and practice with Tanaka and Nishinoya when he heard the bickering start.

"I don't understand why you won't let him on our island Kageyama! He has so much character!" Hinata yelled at the setter in front of him. 

"No he doesn't you idiot! He's just ugly!" Kageyama yelled back.

"So are you and you're still allowed on the island!" Hinata countered as he bumped the ball back to Kageyama.

"Shut up idiot!" Kageyama had caught the ball to yell more directly at Hinata.

Sugawara sighed and decided to butt in before they started shoving each other around. 

"What are you two fighting about now?" 

They both paused, seeming unsure if they should tell him or not. But Hinata turned towards Sugawara with wide innocent eyes. 

"Kageyama and I share an island in animal crossing because his mom won't let him get a switch and he won't let me accept a villager." 

"That's because he's stupid and ugly and I hate him." Kageyama huffed next to him. 

"How would you know? You've never even talked to him!" 

"All you have to do is look at him." 

Hinata looked like he was about to pounce if Kageyama said another word. 

"Alright guys calm down," Sugawara smiled. "Maybe I can help settle this, who is the villager?" 

"You play animal crossing too Suga?" Hinata cocked his head to the side, eyes wide. 

"Yes, now who is it?" He wanted to resolve this before Daichi got back. They were all supposed to be practicing right now. 

"It's Egbert!" Hinata smiled wide, eyes twinkling. 

Suga hesitated, "Oh..." 

"See! Even Suga doesn't like him!" Kageyama yelled catching a few other's attention. 

"No no that's not true!" He tried to defend himself but he could already sense a disturbance behind him. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Noya asked holding a volleyball under his arm. He was warming up with Tanaka who stood on the other side of the gym waiting for Noya to return. 

"Suga and Kageyama won't let me bring a villager on Kageyama and I's island." 

"I never said-" Suga tried to defend himself again but was interrupted by Noya. 

"What! That's not fair! Who is it?" His shout caught the attention of Tanaka who started to walk across the gym but got distracted by Kiyoko walking in. 

"Egbert!" Hinata shouts, causing Ennoshita to look over. 

"No way! I love Egbert he's like my main man." Noya shoves his thumb to his chest triumphantly, as if liking Egbert is the superior choice. 

Sugawara groans, this conversation is getting out of hand. He turns toward the gym entrance and hopes Daichi and Asahi won't come in any time soon. 

"See Kageyama! Nishinoya likes Egbert!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama and just when Suga thought it couldn't get any worse Tanaka finally joins the growing circle.

"Wait are we talking about animal crossing? I love animal crossing! Roald's my favorite." 

Suga crosses his arms and arches an eyebrow at Tanaka, "Roald? Why am I not surprised." 

Tanaka ignores him turning to yell to Ennoshita, "Hey! Ennoshita! Do you play animal crossing?" 

"Tanaka you don't need to shout I'm standing five feet from you. But yes I do." He sounds tired as he walks over to the group of boys. 

Tanaka laughs as he rubs the back of his neck but is quick to recover once Ennoshita is standing closer, "Don't you think Roalds the best?" 

"No, not really." Tanaka deflates, "But I like Bettina I think she's pretty cool." 

"Who the hell is Bettina?" Noya asks. 

"She's like a mouse I think." 

"Why isn't she on my island? I've never heard of her." Noya asks confused. 

Suga gives in, pitying the small libero. 

"Noya there's like a hundred different villagers, not everyone will have the same ones on their island." 

"What?! A hundred!" Noya yells, causing Yamaguchi to flinch a few feet away and miss a pass from Tsukishima. 

Ignoring Noya's outburst Ennoshita turns to Suga, "Who's your favorite Suga?" 

"I really like Cheri she starts a lot of shit and I love it." He gets weird looks from the two first years. 

Ennoshita only smiles, "Yeah I like her too, she's on my island as well." 

Suga is about to rant about how much he loves Cheri to Ennoshita but is interrupted by Hinata's excited yelling. 

"Egbert is my favorite!" This earns him a fist bump from Noya and a side glare from Kageyama. 

"You don't even know him yet, stupid." 

"Well, at least I can choose a favorite!" Hinata is now on his tiptoes trying to get in Kageyama's face.

"There's nothing wrong with liking both Timmy and Tommy!" Kageyama leans over Hinata as he yells.

"You have to pick one!" 

"No I don't!" 

"Would you two just shut up already." They all turn to see an annoyed Tsukishima trying to drink his water in peace. 

Kageyama glares at him but his eyes fall on Yamaguchi who seems to have taken an interest in their conversation. 

"Yamaguchi, do you play animal crossing?" He asks and gets a bright smile from Yamaguchi in return. 

"Of course!" 

"Do you think it's weird to like both Timmy and Tommy?" 

"Well, most people like Tommy more but no I don't think it's weird."

Kageyama turns to stick his tongue out at Hinata who huffs up at him. 

"Tadashi who's your favorite character?" Ennoshita asks.

"I really like Isabelle." 

"I like Isabelle too!" Hinata shouts, then turns towards a glaring Tsukishima, "Do you play Tsukishima?" 

"No." Tsukishima sets his water bottle down onto the bench harshly and turns to walk away. But he freezes when he hears Yamaguchi speak up.

"Yes, he does!" Yamaguchi preens, "His favorite character is Blathers." 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." 

"Sorry Tsuki!" He inclines his head towards his best friend but he's already walked away, hitting the ball against the wall. 

"Who do you guys think would be Daichi's favorite?" Hinata asks the group. 

"Probably Bud or something," Kageyama shrugs. 

"No way!" Tanaka rolls his eyes, "he'd totally be a Blathers guy." 

"I think he'd like Ricky the best," Noya chimes in. 

Suga covers his mouth to hide a laugh. He can't help it, it's quite funny how much effort they are putting into figuring out which character their captain would like. He already knew the answer but it was funny watching them guess. 

A voice comes from behind them all and they turn to where Tsukishima is still facing the wall. 

"Ricky? No. Daichi is the type of person who would like Tom Nook." 

The teams' jaws dropped open (all except Suga who just snickered behind his hand), not only was Tsukishima listening and willingly adding to the conversation but Tom Nook? Really? 

Ennoshita was the first to respond, "No one's favorite character is Tom Nook." 

"Yeah he's scary," Noya said, "He'd definitely break your knee caps for fun." 

"Yeah sorry Tsukishima," Tanaka crossed his arms and glanced over at the blonde, "But I don't see him liking Tom Nook. Maybe that one guy that comes around for the fish...What's his name?" 

"C.J." Kageyama replied. 

"Yeah him!" 

Ennoshita crossed his arms, furrowing his brow, "Are we sure he even knows what animal crossing is?" 

"Yeah you're right," Noya mused, hand on his chin. "He doesn't seem like a video game person. Asahi isn't one either." 

They all seem to dwell on the thought but jump when they hear a loud voice coming from the other side of the gym. 

"What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be practicing." Daichi has returned, a very cautious Asahi in tow with gauze in his nose. 

The whole team scrambles to get back to practice, well everyone except a very oblivious Hinata. 

"We were talking about animal crossing!" He says happily. The rest of the team looks at him like he's crazy. 

"How is that more important than working on your receives Hinata?" 

Kageyama snickered somewhere behind the redhead and he whipped his head around to glare at him. 

"Because Kageyama won't let me put Egbert on our island and I really want him there!" 

"He's ugly!" 

"You're ugly!" 

Daichi only stares at them with hopeless eyes. 

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about," Asahi says from the gym doors, "But why don't you just do rock paper scissors?" 

"Yeah that's a great idea! Nice Job Asahi!" Noya smiles, giving Asahi a thumbs up. 

The whole team watches as Kageyama crushes Hinata in rock paper scissors (but if he lets Hinata put Egbert on their island when they get home after school that's only between him and Hinata).

"Okay, now that it's settled let's get back to practice." Daichi claps his hands and everyone moves back to their original spots in the gym. Well, everyone except for Hinata, again.

"Wait! Daichi do you play?" 

"Do I play what?" 

Suga groans, wanting to be done with this topic for once, "Animal crossing Daichi, he wants to know if you play animal crossing and who your favorite character is." 

Daichi looks at him and blinks, not understanding his irritation, "Oh yeah," He says turning back to Hinata, "And my favorite character is Tom Nook." 

Shouts of disbelief echo throughout the gym, Suga just rolls his eyes, Tsukishima grins, and Asahi sits there very confused. 

"What?" Daichi asks looking around. 

Suga pats him on the shoulder, "Nothing, let's get back to practice shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found out who Tanaka marries and my dreams have been crushed. 
> 
> Also...Kageyama values Yamaguchi's opinion and you can't tell me any different!


End file.
